Funds are requested for the Third Samuel L.Kountz International Symposium on Renal Disease and Transplantation in Blacks. The First International Symposium took place April 28-30, 1985 and the Second was held on March 29, 1988. Both symposia were successful beyond all expectations with outstanding evaluations by attendees and excellent media coverage by the New York Times and other media. The unexplained association of the extraordinary high incidence of renal disease and poor renal transplantation outcomes are among the many reasons for the need to provide international information exchanges, stimulate further research, upgrade the scientific level of research, allow for cross disciplinary fertilization between anthropologists, immunogeneticists, molecular biologists, physiologists, transplant physicians and surgeons, nephrologists, psychologists, sociologists, nurses, patients, politicians and community participants. This is critical for change. This forum will enhance the development of strong collaborative interactions between basic and clinical scientists as well as epidemiologists and other health professionals.